Heart is at home
by 1KeyFun
Summary: 'I will never run…'- that's what I always say to myself in the heat of a battle. ... So Mikey gets injured , his family is there for him . My first story ;p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'I will never run…'- that's what I always say to myself in the heat of a battle.

'-Raph we need to go !' – I turn around and I see Leo struggling whit the Foot .

'-But Leo we can't just run !'-I disagree whit him . I look around and I see how Mikey is laying on the roof whit no signs of life . Don is trying to bandage the wound on Mikeys chest .

'-Leo please! '– Don shouted at him . '– If we wont do something , HE WONT SURVIVE ! '–first time in my life I have seen Donne scream like that . He was holding his hands on Mikeys chest, looking at us and I saw tears falling from his eyes . Then I understood this time we have to run . I ran next to Don and Leo tried to finish the Foot .

'-Tell me what I have to do .' – I told to Donne .

'-There's not much time .'- he said those word , not even looking at me . His eyes were focused only at Mikey '– I bandaged his wound , but the bleeding isn't stopping . I need my stuff to fix him ,but… '- his words suddenly were cut of by arrival of Leo '– ..Leo thank god you're here . You and Raph take him , but REALLY slowly . We don't want to hurt him even more. '– we took Mike slowly as Don said . Then we started running like hell . While we ran time was going so slowly . I don't know why , but maybe because at this time every second counts . Don was running at the front and leaving us behind . In few minutes we were at home . Donne had already made the lab ready for Mikey . We laid Mike at the table that Don could fix him and left the lab .

Hours have past from the moment we returned . I was at my room punching the bag when suddenly master Splinter enters the room.' – My son . Is something bothering you ? '– he asked coming even closer to me . '– And what do you think Master ? '– I ask whit agony . '–As I can see you're in more pain then I taught you were .' – I didn't look at him , I was only focused at punching my damn bag when suddenly master Splinter stopped my hand . '- My son . Lets go . Lets have some tea . ' – I listened to him . The same moment I walked out of my room Donne left the lab .

'- Donne ? ' – I asked him whit concern . Bet he didn't hear me . '- Donne ?' – I repeat my self and got his attention .

'- What? ' – he asked me whit a tiered face .

'- What do you mean what ? ' - I almost shouted at him and that made our fearless leader too leave the room .

'- Donatello how is Mikey ?' – Leo asked looking a bit scared .

'- Hmmm…' –Don sighted '- He'll survive ' – whit those words my heart was at ease .

'- You should get some sleep ' – Leo said to him whit a small smile on his face .

'- No Leo I can't . Just not yet .' – Don sais whit a serious face .

'-Why not, is there something wrong ?' – Leo asked whit fear in his eyes . And I was hoping to hear a stupid answer .

'- Guys I didn't told you everything .' – Don was talking to us but he didn't look at our eyes .

'- Waht are you saying Donatello ? ' – Leo asked him whit a serious voice.

'-Guys … he hit his head to hard .' – there was a little silence before he talked again '- He might have some brain damage or even .. worse . '- we all were standing there in deadly silence . And I felt something touch my hand . It was master Splinter .

'- My sons be strong ' – his words were strong and full of hope . '- We will see when he wakes up ,but now lets hope that he will be okay . ' – to tell you the truth I was trying to think that everything is going to be okay but I couldn't . And so we all stood there in darkness is silence , until the sound the broke our hearts :

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**….

_So what do you think of this story ?_

_I would like to hear your thoughts . _

_My first story so don't be harsh ! _

_Thank you all for reading . (I'll try to update soon)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For few seconds we just stood , when Donne just ran in to his lab , Leo ran after him , master splinter was third to enter , then I tried to enter but they just stood in my way . I didn't understood what they were doing , because the sound was still going ''Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….'' . I couldn't see what's going on ,when suddenly Don moved and my eyes widened when I saw what's going on .

''-Mikey …. How ? '' - he was sitting on the side of the bed and all the wires were off him and on the ground . He was sitting and leaning on his hand . Donne was standing next to him .

''-How are you feeling Mikey ?'' – Don asked Mike, putting his hand on his shoulder .

''-What ?'' – Mikey asked him . You could see on his face that he was lost .

''-I said , how are you feeling ?'' – Don asked again , this time he put both of his hands on Mikeys shoulders . Donne was looking in Mikeys eyes .

''- Um…my chest… it really hurts…and my head is killing me .'' – he said silently looking a bit scared . Don started to check him when suddenly Mikey just collapsed .

''- What the check Don ! '' – I shouted at him .

''- To tell you the truth …. I have no idea .'' – he tried to put Mikey back to bed but he was to week .

''-Let me help you '' – Leo stepped next to Don and they together put Mikey on the bed . I just stood there and watched . I hated my self that I couldn't do a thing . I silently watched as Donne put the wires back on Mike and I heard the sound that eased my heart ''Beep … Beep …Beep …''

''-Hmm….'' –Don sighted . He sat on his chair and looked at Mikey whit fear in his eyes .

''-Don you should really get some sleep .''- I said to him . But too tell you the truth I was really worried about him . He looked weak , and the fact that he couldn't lift Mikey by himself only shows that he's exhausted . He looked like you could brake him in half .

''-No . Not yet .'' – as always he disagreed .

''-Donatello. You should rest . '' –master spoke unsure –'' As you saw Michelangelo was talking and he seemed fine . He probably fainted because he was exhausted .'' – masters wards were strong as always .

''-Not because he was exhausted '' –we all looked at him at once –'' but because he wasn't awake from the start .'' – I really didn't get what he just said , and as I looked around I saw that I wasn't the only one .

''-What the check are you talking about shell brains ? –I asked him . He didn't even look at me .

''-When I looked at his eyes …''-he sighted –''they were rolled back .''

''-Like in sleep or like in a ….coma ?''- Leo asked him .

''-Yes like in a sleep or…or a come .''- suddenly Don stud up and gave Mike an injection .

''-Donatello ?'' –master Splinter looked at him concerned .

''-It's only for pain .'' –Don said those words silently and it sounded like he was lost in his own thoughts-''that's the best think I can do now''- in few minutes we left the lab .

I sited on a sofa to watch TV when our fearless leader decided that he wanted to watch TV whit ME .

''-What are you watching ? '' – he asked and sited next to me .

''-Nothing good.''

''-You known , there at the roof …

''-Don't even start Leo '' – I interrupted him .

''-I just want too ask Why didn't you move ? '' – he was sitting and watching the TV , not even looking to me .

''-Non of your business fearless .'' – I stood up and left . I felt how his eyes were watching me till I closed my rooms door . I stood next to the door and felt hove cold drop of water slipped on my cheek .

''-Why didn't I move ? WHY ! '' – I fell down on my knees-''Damn Mikey …. You truly are an idiot .

_Thanks to all that reviewed ! I am truly grateful and I'll try my best to write even better !_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter .(tolldya that I will update soon :p) _

_In next chapter I'll try to explain what happened on the roof. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Normal :_

As Leo watched TV Don was at his lab checking on Mikey . He didn't know what's going to happen and neither did anybody ells .

Don was checking Mikeys blood when suddenly ''Ummm…'' Don turns around and sees that Mikey is moving his head . ''Yes'' he think to himself ''his not in a coma''. He smiles a little when suddenly Doors open . '' Don can I sit next to Mike?" It was Raph . "Of course Raph" Don just could not stop smiling . "Whats whit ya ?" Raph asks Donne "Oh nothing nothing" Don picks some stuff "Listen Raph I have to check something , so could you have an eye on him ? And if something happens you call me INSTANTLY !"

_Raph :_

Don smiled but also looked really serious .

"Yeahyeah" that's what I said to him . But guess what ? He wasn't happy whit that answer. "I'll call ya instantly , I promise " and whit those words I give him a weak smile . He looked at me for few seconds , then turned around and left me whit my baby bro .

When the doors closed I took Mikeys hand and squeezed it weekly ."Why Mike ? Why did you do it ?"

_**Flash**_

_We were jumping from roof to roof . Mikey as always was getting to my nerves ._

"_Raphie!" he said that nickname "Come on Raphie you're just too SLOOOWWW "_

"_Hey ,Mike, can I ask ya something ?" I looked at him whit an evil grin "Yeah what is it ?" I got closer to him "Tell me do ya want to die ?" He looked a bit surprised but then that surprise was changed into a evil grin "What are ya smiling about ?" I was a bit confused "You're gona hit it if you wont move " I looked and there was a wall . I even screamed a little , but I dodged it . "YOU LITTLE … " I was interrupted by a sharp thing flying very close to my head . "What the …." I stopped and Mikey stopped next to me ._

"_We have company " Leo sais taking his swords out ._

"_Thank you for the obvious " I said whit smirk . Leo looked at me and then at the shadows . There was like hundreds of them . Of food ninja._

_We started fighting and I could feel that something was wrong . _

_There was just no end of those ninja . I fought , as always ,when suddenly pain in legs . Someone hit them . And hard . _

"_RAPH MOVE" I heard as Leo shouted . I turn around and I saw how a knife was flying towards me , but it was far enough . I could easily dodge that . So why the shell didn't I ?_

_I stud up , but I didn't move . The knife was still flying towards me .I closed my eyes and waited for pain ._

_I waited long enough . I opened my eyes to see what's going on ._

"_MIKEY NOOO ! " Don shouted desperately . I raised my head to see what was going on . And when I saw I wanted not see it ._

_Mikey . He was standing in front of me . HE took the knife ._

"_Rphie …. You o..okey ?" week , but gentle voice asked me . "Mike what the shell ?" I was scared. _

"…_ry.." he tried to say something , but suddenly he collapsed . He was lying in my hands . The knife was judge and it was in his chest , and it was all in . The blood. It was everywhere ."..ory"…"He was still trying to say something …" Mikey don't talk"_

_He slowly looked at me . He had a week smile on his face . "Sorry "And whit those wards he closed his eyes ._

_**End Flash**_

"Mikey " I squeeze his hand even harder ."I am truly sorry"

"Raph" the doors open and Leonardo enters . "What now Leo ? "He doesn't say a thing . He takes a chair and sits next to me .

"He is going to be okey Raph , don't worry ." He was looking at Mikeys still body . "Leo … I didn't move because I…" I was interrupted " No Raph . If you don't want to tell , then I don't need to now ." He smiled at me and I smiled at him ."Thanks Leo " He put his arm on my shoulder . "No need for that Raphael"

"Guys…" a voice from a doorway . " I know what's wrong whit Mikey" it was Don .

_So this is my newest chapter ._

_Hope you liked it . I will try to update soon ._

_Thanks again for reading_ .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Raph's POV**

"So ? What are you waiting ?" Leo said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Tell us already." I snapped at him, unable to hold it in. I felt the anger started to fill my body. _I wanted to know if our baby bro will survive._

"Well you see… um…" he was holding back "Come on shell brains! Speak!" I said again, glaring. _I just needed to know._

"So ...um... you want bad news or the good news first?" Don asked slowly, looking hesitant and a little fearful.

"Don?" Leo stepped forward, looking concerned, "What do you mean by bad news?" At that moment, Master Splinter entered the room.

"Okay ….so ... um... well, you see ... um… so bad or good?" he asked looking up at us, wanting to know where to start.

"Let us start with the bad news first my son," Master Splinter answered for us, sitting in a nearby chair beside the bed.

"So … the knife was poisoned and ..." suddenly Don was interrupted.

At the second I heard 'Poisoned,' I jumped up, yelling, "WHAT?" I looked at him, like hoping that this was a joke.

"Will you please let me continue?" Don asked, looking at me a bit angry.

"Yeah, why not ?" I answered, waving my hand for him to continue. Then I looked at Leo and saw he more confused than ever. _Well, at least I ain't alone in not know what tha' heck is goin' on!_

"So ... as I said um... the knife was poisoned and I checked the poison. It's the reason why he can't wake up…and I know one thing for sure …" there was a little silence for a moment as Don took a deep breath before saying quickly, "he is going to have some sort of amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" Leo asked unsure, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Yeah Leo amnesia... if not worse ..." Don started to say, "Okay, okay …" I interrupted, "So wha' tha good news?"

"I made a cure for the poison," Don explained, looking slightly pleased.

We all looked at him a bit surprised. _But what do ya want, it's Donne after all. He's on top of things…_

"My son," Master Splinter spoke softly. He walked closer to Don, placing a hand on his arm, "Is something bothering you?" he asked gently.

"Master, what if the antidote doesn't work?" Don asked slowly with some fear "What if Mikey never wakes up?''

"That we'll find out later, and deal with it then," Leo said calmly.

Me and Leo walked closer to Don, a gentle look on our face. I spoke up, saying, "Yeah Donne! We trust ya," I said to him and had a tired smile on my face.

Leo put his hand on Don's shoulder, "Donne, listen to me, you can do this …" he said, and with those words, he left the room.

I also left the room and Master Splinter went with me as I headed towards the dojo to punch some anger out of my system.

Donnie stayed behind in the lab, keeping an eye on Mikey.

**Don's POV**

_They left me alone and I was grateful. I loved working alone and this time I new that I have to do everything perfect._

_I took the antidote and started to walk towards Mikey. I felt how my fear took control and I started to shake. _

"No! I can do this," _I was talking with myself_, "Just calm down," I said forcefully as I started to take deep breaths. The next thing I knew, the needle is in Mikey's arm and I was injecting the medicine.

I took the needle out, throwing it in a sharps container before I took my gloves off. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

I place a hand on his arm, whispering, "Oh please Mikey. Be safe and wake up. Everything else doesn't matter, I miss you." I felt a cold tear slipped my cheek and I left it alone. Sighing, I stood up and went to make some coffee.

After I made a pot of coffee, and poured myself a cup, I returned to the lab_. I had to stay with him if he suddenly wakes up. _

I sat at the desk and started my previous work. Every 10 minutes, I would stand up to check on Mikey, praying to give my family some good news soon.

**Raph's POV **

"Mikey the fault is mine," I said those words every day to myself, guilt building inside as I thought about Mikey not waking up.

_If he wakes … No when he wakes up I'll be a big brother he truly deserves. _

I was watching TV while Leo was meditating with Master Splinter. Don was in his lab, keeping an eye on Mikey and working on his little projects.

_It was like every normal day, but it was different at the same time. It was too quiet._

_Every time I thing about it, I feel like my heart start to hurt. And every day it hurts more. I know I'm not a guy to talk about my heart. But it's my brother. I can't now … No. I don't wanna know what will happen if he doesn't wake up._

_I just hope that the antidote works …._

**Leo's POV**

It appeared that I was calm and collected, meditating in the dojo, but the truth was, I couldn't concentrate.

My mind was only at Mikey. My head was full of questions. I felt Master Splinter eyes were looking at me, so I sighed, giving in, and opened my eyes.

"You my son," Master spoke softly, looking sad as well, "are lost..." he looked at me with a sad face.

"Master I …" he interrupted me quickly, before I could say anything, "No Leonardo. It is alright. You do not have to meditate. For today, and until Michelangelo is well, you are free to do what you wish." I smiled gratefully to him, bowing my head in thanks.

I stood up slowly, stretching the kinks out and bowing to Master Splinter before leaving the dojo. I was walking to my room and I saw Raph was sitting at the couch and watching TV, but at the same time, he wasn't. _It's like he wasn't there…his eyes are glazed…_

_But I understood right then…he was feeling the same way I was. Lost, depressed…guilt…_

_We are Mikey's big brothers. We had to protect him more. We had to. But we didn't._

I was near my room when I suddenly heard Donnie's voice cry out, "Guys, Mikey is waking up! Come quick!"

It was Don who stood at the door to the lab, waving his hands before darting within.

I turned around and started to run. _Mikey's awake! _As I was running, I saw how suddenly Raph returned to his normal self, jumping over the couch and towards the lab, eyes clear and eager.

Even Master Splinter was walking faster than usual as he left the dojo. I ran into the lab.

**Raph's POV**

When I heard that word I just … Snapped.

I ran to the lab, meeting Leo's pace as he too was running. Leo was next to me and Master Splinter was just behind us.

When we entered, our eyes darted around, finding where Don was standing next to Mikey. He was holding his hand, speaking softly, "Mikey, come on bro…wake up, he called gently.

"So did the antidote work?" Leo asked.

"I think it did!" Don answered with a big smile on his face, facing us.

We were surrounding Mikey and I was eager when I saw his body shifting on the bed. I grinned stupidly when I saw his blue eyes start to open. They were a little scared of the light I stepped in front of the main light, calling his name, "Mikey?"

**Mikey's POV**

"Mikey, come on. Wake up."

_What is this voice, what is going on. I don't understand. A light._

"Ugh..." _It's too bright._ I tried to open my eyes and get used to the light. When suddenly I saw these figures surrounding me. I tensed up confused, trying to focus.

They weren't very clear but they were green. _Weird…_

I looked around and blinked more, my vision was starting to clear. Something blocked the bright light_. I struggled to see. I wanted to see where I was and who was with me. _

"Mikey?" someone's voice was calling for me.

"Where am I? " I asked weakly, my voice hoarse.

"Home" a strong voice answered.

"Home..." I repeated confused. _Where is that?_ My mind was drawing a blank when I tried thinking of where home was.

I tried to sit up, pushing up when suddenly from everywhere, pain surrounded my body!

"AAH" I shouted loudly, tensing up my body as it seemed to throb in pain as I fall back onto the bed.

"Mikey stay still. Don't move. You were hurt," a voice cries out through the pain. _I know…it hurts…_

I listened and relaxed again, the pain still there but not as painful as it was a moment earlier.

And suddenly my view became very clear, my eyes widening in shock.

In front of me were standing 3 turtles and a rat.

I know that I looked confused. _What the heck?_

And then those words just left my mouth before I can stop them.

"Who are you? "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raph's POV

_No … No no no no no no ….. _

_Anything but … just not this!_

We were all looking at Mikey in shock. His big blue eyes were staring at us, confusion in his eyes, as well as slight fear.

I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one that was unhappy. _I could see how Leo was slowly breaking inside. Master Splinter wasn't even looking at Mikey anymore. He was staring at the ground, ears drooping and Don…well he just looked at Mike, his eyes were wide._

Suddenly Donnie was moving, and he spoke quickly.

"Mikey, what can you remember? " Don asked Mikey gently as he grabbed Mikey's hand carefully, "Anything at all? Even the smallest detail of your life…"

Mikey stared at Don for few seconds, looking at Don's hand that held his in confusion, before glancing at Leo, then Master Splinter and finely me.

He looked scared and lost, but at the same time determination flashed in his eyes.

His eyes suddenly turned to look at his feet, "It hurts," he spoke slowly, with a weak and shadowed voice.

"What? What hurts?" Don asks sharply, looking at Mikey in concern.

"My whole body hurts," Mikey repeats, this time with a stronger voice as he finally glanced up.

Don started to run from one spot to another, grabbing something from a nearby counter. He turned his back to Mikey, doing something, before turning back to Mikey and we saw that he had a needle in his hand.

"It looks painful," Mike said with a worried face, backing up slightly in fear of the needle.

"It isn't painful Mikey, you hardly feel a thing. A small pinprick," Leo smiled sadly, moving closer.

Don moved the needle closer to Mikey's arm but he just jumped in fear, before Mikey yelled out, "Aaaghh.." crying out in pain.

"Mikey, don't move!" Don shouted and leaned forward in concern, placing a hand on Mikey's arm, "Please," Don begged worriedly.

_I could see that he wanted to help his little brother_.

"I promise this won't hurt," Don said gently, getting Mikey's attention.

"I…I'm scared," Mikey whispered. He looked into Donny's eyes for a few seconds, then turned around and sighed. He didn't want to see the needle and bit his lip nervously as he waited.

Don moved fast, inserting the needle.

I was just looking at Mikey, trying to smile and when I turned to see Don, he already had the needle out.

For a while there was a deadly hush in the room as everyone glanced at eachother.

"Soooo," Mikey said slowly and slightly hesitant, and with those words, he turned to face us "Will you answer my question?"

"Mikey…" I started out slowly, "We are..." _I couldn't talk. My heart seem to squeeze tightly and I felt like I was about to burst into tears._

"Mikey," Leo said slowly, moving closer to him. _I guess he saw that I can't talk anymore_.

"We are your brothers Mikey," and waving a hand to the other, he said, "We are your family." Leo talked slowly and sincerely, "This is your home."

Mikey looked around in confusion, worried, "But," still nervous.

"I'm Leo," he said, pointing to each person as he introduced them, "That is Raph. He's Donny and this is our father, Master Splinter."

"Mikey," Don called, taking over, "You have to be open with me, with us," as he walked next to Leo, "No matter what hurts or you feel strange, you have to tell us. Okay?" Don said sighing, "only this way I... We can help you regain your memory."

Mikey sighed, his eyes moving away as he looked at his feet.

"So, Mikey, can you tell me what you remember?" Don asked Mikey.

"I…. I..." he couldn't talk, looking scared.

"It's okay, Mikey," I interrupted, sending a smile to Mikey.

_He lifted his blue eyes from his feet to me, his eyes were wet and he looked like he was gonna cry._

"I ... don't…" he sighed, his gaze was directed to all of us, "I don't remember a thing," and he started to cry.

I took his arm and smiled gently, his eyes flashed up to me, "Dude, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

_I know my brothers and Sensei looked at me surprised but I didn't care. I only thought about my baby bro and how can I help him. _

"Okay guys," Don said, starting to talk, "Can I have a word with you in the other room?" he asked.

"Of course my son," Master Splinter answered and started to walk out of the room.

Leo left after him, and Don looked at me with a worried look on his face. _My heart tightened up again, and I knew something was wrong. _

We both smiled to Mikey before we started to walk out the room when we heard a weak voice asking, "Will I regain my memory?"

Don turned around and gave him only a weak smile, but not answering. Silence was his answer.

After that he just left the room and I walked behind, casting a worried glance back. _Should we leave him alone right now?_

When we arrived in the kitchen, Sensei decided to make some tea. He was quiet as he gathered the cups and tea packets. When the tea was ready we all sit and waited for Donny to speak.

"We need to be patient, his memory won't come back easily," Don said slowly after taking a sip of tea.

We all silently waited for more information.

"I can't say much more…he… he needs more time to try and regain the memories." Donny stopped speaking, drinking his tea.

"My son, how is his wound? " Master Splinter asked quietly, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Not in his best condition, but healing," Don said with a sigh, "He might have some scars though."

"So wha' should we do now?" I asked quietly, "we can't jist let him handle dis by 'imself."

"Be with him," Leo answered and his eyes fell downwards, "I think that's all we can do."

"Leo is right," Donny glance turned to me, "the most important thing to do now is to stay with him and show him that he can trust us and believe in us." Don stopped talking, standing up, he took his tea and head towards the infirmary.

"Don," Leo called, stopping him. Don turned around as Leo asked, "is there any hope of his memory returning?" Leo asked, his voice was so weak and shaky.

"I…I can't tell now, it's too soon to say," and he left, head down.

"I'm going to release my anger," I said angrily and left the room as well. I felt Sensei's gaze was on me as I walked away. _Sorry Sensei, but I'm pissed off…_

I was about to close my bedroom door when I suddenly heard a huge scream of pain, "Aaaaaghhh!"

_What the Shell! Mikey!_

I don't know why but I just turned around and started to run where Mikey was in the infirmary. _I wasn't the only one who ran. Leo was right behind me. _

When we entered the room we saw how Mikey was screaming and tossing to side to side, eyes rolled back as his back arched in pain.

_Mikey!_

Don was searching for something frantically, the sound of wrappers and glass being made as he hurried around the room.

"Please!" Mike begged, "Stop it! Stop it, it hurts!"

Then Donny approached Mikey, quickly inserting a needle and depressing the syringe of medicine, before pulling it out.

In few minutes Mikey started to calm down, his limbs falling down limply as his eyes closed slightly.

Donny walked closer to Mike, checking his vitals, "How are you doing now?" Donny asked.

"Better," Mikey answered softly and had a very weak smile on his face, "Thanks," and after those words he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Donny," Leo asked hesitantly, "What was that about?" waving his hand towards Mikey.

Don turned to face us, sighing deeply, "I don't know," his gaze turned to Mikey again, "I gave some medicine for pain and so he could sleep. I hope he won't be in so much pain when he wakes up."

"But the worst is over…right?" I asked, biting his lip nervously.

"No, Raph," Don said, glancing at me with a sad look on his face, "I think the worst is yet to come," he said ominously.

And with those words, the room stood in deadly silence and we all looked at our silent little brother who lay in a medicate sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night passed quietly but none of the turtles could sleep. They were all too concerned.

Leo and Raph were bothered by Don's last words and wondered about them.

Don was thinking what could have caused Mikey so much pain. He stayed up, researching the phenomenon.

All thoughts were all about Mikey.

The next morning Mikey woke up early, his eyes opened slowly but were heavy to him.

**Mikey's POV**

_I felt really strange._

"I don't understand…" I whispered to myself.

_Why do I have to go through this? Why can't I just remember? Why did this happen to me?_

Many questions were going through my mind.

_All I wanted was to close my eyes and go to sleep forever because right now I didn't know who I was, where I belong or why am I even here? _

_They said that I was at home. _

_But why, WHY I don't feel like that?_

Suddenly I started to feel pain in my chest, "_Not again," _I thought.

Because of the intense pain, I started to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. Feeling the blood starting to run down my chin.

Pain started to spread further, all over his body, the pain throbbing throughout.

_I was frightened of that pain. _

"Please…ma…make it stop…" I begged slowly, the pain making me gasp.

_I couldn't see anymore. I felt the tears were building up in my eyes._

Then, total darkness.

_It was nice. I felt at ease. I didn't feel any pain._

"Mikey?" _That voice …_

"Mike…" L_eave me alone_ …

"Mikey, wake up!" _Why ?..._

"Mikey, come on!" _Please … don't …_

"MIKEY!" _Let me sleep … I beg you …_

"NO DON'T DO THIS!" _Why are you shouting?.._.

…_. Silence … finally …_

"I'm not allowing this to happen…" _What are you saying? … Just let me sleep …_

"beep…beep…beep…beep…" _What is that sound_?

"Come on Mikey, don't leave us like this." _….fine …_

I started to open my eyes, forcing them open despite the tiredness that engulfed me. I felt the pain return to my body and I whimpered.

A green figure was standing in front of me; his eyes were staring at me.

_Who are you? _I wondered.

I looked around and saw how other green figures entered the room.

They talked.

I looked at them, but my vision was to blurry. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

But I didn't care_. I was fine. I wanted silence._

I laid my head back on a pillow.

"Mikey," _That voice again_

"What happened?" _Why does he always have to ask so many questions? _

"Don't know," I answered exhausted and annoyed. I felt how everyone's eyes were looking at me.

_Creepy…can't they stop staring?_

"How's your chest?" he asked me.

"Fine …" I said quickly, my answers were quick, not wanting to hear that pleading again.

"_I want to sleep!"_ I shouted in my head, just wanting some sleep and be left alone.

"Mikey, I need you to be honest with us!" he said angrily, looking upset.

I tensed at the angry words.

I felt something warm touch my hand but I didn't look. _I was too tired._

I heard voices talking around me but I couldn't concentrate at them. _Quiet_

I couldn't hear a thing. _Finally_

And in few seconds, I was out! I had been craving the darkness and silence.

**Don's POV **

"Mikey! I need you to be honest with us!" I shouted to him.

I had enough! I can't stand seeing him in so much pain and yet he's lying to us!

_When I entered the lab I thought my heart would stop._

_When I turned to see that the monitor was going crazy, I really taught that it was too late. _

I looked at him and saw that he was about to pass out.

I tried to talk to him to keep him conscious but it was too late, he didn't seem to hear me and now he was out.

I sighed as I sat in my chair, feeling the world on my shoulders as I stared at my little brother. He had bit his lip through, and it was bleeding slightly.

Slowly getting to my feet, I went to assemble the items needed to stitch Mikey's lip.

"Don? Anything we need to know about Mikey?" Leos gaze was looking at me, his gaze serious and concerned. He stepped closer, making me sigh as he looked at Mikey.

_I felt really uncomfortable, unsure on how to explain. _

"Well…I think…he's healing…**sigh**.. but his memory won't return like that," I explained, carefully cleaning the wound and starting to stitch Mikey's mouth.

"What?" Raph asked, looking shocked but his eyes were only on Mikey.

"I mean that now … Mikey is in to much pain and I don't know what's causing it. I'm afraid I could have made a mistake. I mean that… it's possible that he won't… he won't regain his memory," and I started to look downwards, concentrating on stitching Mikey's mouth, going slow so I wouldn't have to look up.

_I didn't want to see their reaction._

I saw green feet coming closer to me. I just winced.

"What's all about this?" Leo grabbed my shoulder, yanking me around.

My hands dropped the needle and thread as I look up, "are you giving up?" He asked me as I picked my head up and stared at Leo in the eyes.

_I saw his determination and hope as he begged me for an answer. _

He looked ready for any answer but I felt nervous and suddenly felt a burst of determination flow through me.

_He was right I can't give up. Not without trying. _

"No Leo, I won't give up," and I gave him a weak smile, "Thanks "

**Normal POV**

A month passed and Mikey slowly healed. He still had scars and no memory, but his body was healed.

The Lair was silent now. No TV. No video games. No jokes. None were heard from their little brother as he healed.

He didn't understand why they were all upset about it.

Mikey was trying to remember but all he knew was that he had three brothers and a father. He knew he was a mutant turtle and he had two human friends named April and Casey.

**The things he knew were:**

_He was at home. _

_He is safe._

_He likes his room. _

_He cares for his brothers, and he evens listens to his father. _

_He started to love his family again, enjoying their company but sometimes bewildered by them._

Every night before going to sleep, he would look at photos.

He tried to remember he really did but it was hopeless.

Master Splinter allowed him to train once again.

It was hard because he had to start learning everything from the start. He was nervous when he used his nunchakus. His body knew the movements, but he didn't know them so he made many mistakes.

And in a few weeks of practicing, he was finally allowed to go on patrol with his brother.

It would be the first time he was allowed topside with his brothers. He was nervous but excited. He had heard many stories about being topside. He enjoyed listening to ones about him. Some were about Turtle Titan and even being shown his own costume, he didn't recognize it.

They spoke about his idols, Silver Sentry and even had him visit, but no memories returned.

He knew his brothers were always right beside him if something went wrong and started enjoying the companionship he was feeling from his brothers.

He couldn't remember growing up with them, or the other things he used to do, but he was enjoying living with them.

**Raph's POV **

Everything was normal on their evening patrol.

We were jumping from one roof top to another, nervous on our first outing. I was keeping an eye on Mikey. He was in the middle of us as we ran.

We all tried to do our best in protecting our little brother, not wanting anything to happen to him.

_It wasn't easy 'cause we started to lose hope that our true little baby brother would return. Would he evah remember himself?_ I wondered as he thought about the last month.

_I had many thoughts that night when suddenly we all stopped on the roof. _

Leo was looking nervous suddenly, and glancing around.

"What's wron-" I couldn't finish my sentence because something sharp just flew right beside my forehead and I ducked quickly, one hand pushing Mikey down and behind me.

_Wha' da fuck?_ I thought, my eyes darting around as he moved closer to his brothers.

I turned to see Leo and he was already ready for battle, swords out and a glare on his face.

So I draw my Sais warily, glancing around.

I could feel how the tension was growing over his brothers and him.

_We **Not** only had ta defeat the enemy!_

_But we also had ta defend Mikey. _

_The truth was…I was scared. _

_Scared that this time, they would lose Mikey but this time, it would be his life. _

I saw how Leo was glaring at something.

I turned to see what was going on and saw.

_**Bishop!**_

He was here but he didn't glare back at Leo. Instead he was glaring at Mikey.

"_He knows!"_ I thought to myself.

_We waited. _

_We all waited for something to move. _

_For someone to start this battle!_

_But Bishops soldiers weren't moving. _

_They stood still as statues. _

They waited for some sign or something before attacking which was strange.

I stood next to Mike. I was going to protect him till the end. _No one is gonna hurt my little bro again!_

When I looked up I shivered in fear.

_Then I turned to see Leo and Don but they already knew. _

_They saw what I saw. _

_He was there. He looked down on us with a big, evil smile._

_It was 'da Shredder! _

"_Damn it!"_ I shouted in my head, "_This isn't good!"_

For few seconds we were frozen in sudden fear. The only one, who wasn't afraid, was Mikey. _I noticed his confusion and nervousness. _

_He didn't know them!_ Raph realized, shifting a step closer to Mikey. He hated that Mikey didn't remember them but was slightly thankful he didn't remember the horror they had gone through battling them.

Only our glares were going from one side to another, unsure on who should move first.

"Would you like to play a game, Michelangelo?" Bishop spoke in an oily but slick voice.

Then he started to walk closer to us as we shifted closer, tensing up.

We had jumped because of his one step.

_ONE STEP and we jump in fear?_

"N..no," Mikey spoke slowly, confused at his brothers obvious fear. It was clear that he was scared now, his knuckles clenching hard around his nunchuks.

_Mikey don't know why he's scared of 'im! Dammit…what are we gonna do?_

"Oh my...but I can help you Michelangelo," Bishop said, stretching Mikey's name slowly, the smile was growing on his face.

_Stop talkin' ta my bro! _I thought furiously, wanting to just attack but Mikey was still vulnerable.

"Don't start with your jokes. We all know you!" Leo shouted angrily, standing in front of us.

"Oh dear Leonardo, I'm afraid not all of you know me," Bishop said smiling as he turned to face Mikey, "I know he doesn't recall us…he doesn't even know the Shredder…such a shame…"

Bishop smiled at our obvious confusion. Donnie looked astonished. Leo spat out angrily, "How do you know this!"

Bishop chuckled, before turning back to Mikey, "So you don't want to play?" he inquired once again.

I felt how Mikey shivered, we all did. _Wha' da shell is he plannin'?_

Mikey shook his head slowly, "I…I don't w…want t…to…" he stuttered, glancing at me for an explanation as he stepped closer to me.

Bishop grinned evilly as he stepped forward once more, "Then I'm going to force you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raph's POV

"You're not forcing anyone!" Leo shouted to Bishop as the battle began; the sound of metal hitting against metal. The dull thwack as wood slammed against flesh echoed around them.

Bishop's men ran straight to us, my heart was racing with anger and hatred for the man.

Leo glanced at me, his face telling me in an instant what to do. "I understand," I muttered, as I grabbed Mikey's hand, stepping back.

Don and Leo were standing in front of us, making sure there was a barrier in between us. I was about to say something when I saw Bishop and the Shredder just standing there, smirking...

As we stepped back, some men were standing behind us as well, we were surrounded.

"Wait here, I'm gonna finish th…" I couldn't finish my sentence, Mikey was already rushing through me, a furious look on his face.

"_He attacked them ..." _I thought in shock, watching his baby brother in fear and awe, a brilliantly proud feeling enveloping me.

_**Mikey was fighting!**_

_**He was fighting!**_

_I didn't git time ta t'ink for too long_, he thought, quickly joining him, my Sais blurring as I ducked, dodged and attacked the foot, relishing in the sounds of broken bones and split skin.

I flinched at the sight of a bunch of shruiken fly through the air, aimed for my head. I quickly ducked low, flipping downwards onto my side, wincing as I hear them whistle past my head.

_One more inch and tha' would've been my head! Damn pricks!_

Jumping back up, kicking one ninja deep into his stomach, he grinned as he heard bones break under his foot. The ninja collapsed to his knees and I hit him with the handle of my Sai, knocking him out.

I whirled around, hearing the smooth swish of a ninja's foot gliding behind me, my Sai's out and slashing upwards, I attack. The ninja didn't even have time to scream as I knocked him out and left him bleeding on the ground.

Every few seconds, I turned to see how's Mikey was doing, worried about him. _It was nice ta see tha' Mike was back in battle! He looks like 'is old self 'gain!_

I smiled, thinking '_I know I look stupid but I couldn't stop myself._

**Leo's POV**

_Aw shell …_

_I have a feeling this won't turn out nice. _

_There's like thousands of these ninjas!_

_And at this point I have no idea what to do …._

_In a few blows, my head whirling in circles, I can't barely think clearly anymore…oh…look….Donnie's flying into the wall…wait..._

"This is so bad," I whisper to myself, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.

_**Mikey's POV **_

_Okay…So I attacked those freaks…aaannnndddd…I could definitely see the shock on Raph's face._

_Crap, gonna have to explain later….But that's not the point…_

_The point is …. I don't know why I attacked them. It was like something or someone told me go…_

_Go now, defeat them. Show them who you are. _

_Well the second point was that I have no idea why every time I kick one of those freaks down…_

_I feel quite happy. Estatic…it was an awesome feeling…and I wanted more…_

_Even now, I just punched one of those freaks hard and down, and it feels nice._

"Mikey ! " someone shouted.

_I turned to see what's going on. But it was to late to do anything._

That guy named Bishop was already standing behind me and had me surrounded by hundreds of those freaks!

As I stepped back in shock, he laughed, "My dear, dear, Michelangelo…"

_Oh god, I hate that voice._

He talks so slow, so perfectly, and you can practically hear the darkness and poison in his voice.

"You can't run, not anymore!" he said with a oily grin, grabbing my hand.

I tensed, my body crouching slightly as to attack! I tried to fight against him but those damn freaks helped him, holding me down.

There were so many of them as I tried to get free, grunting and growling in fear and anger, glaring up at Bishop.

At the split second I felt how fear rushed trough my body and I knew _"It's not good…"_

__"Mikey!" That same voice before screamed his name again, but it was weaker….

_Who?_

I tried to see who shouted my name but I was being forced to kneel on the ground. I struggled to get back up, glancing around in my haste, my thoughts focused on one question…

_Who screamed?_

Suddenly Bishop's next words drew my thoughts from that question, hatred and fear filling me as I heard, "So Michelangelo…are you afraid of needles?" his dark voice asked me.

"Y…yes.." I stuttered, my voice low with fear and panic.

_I couldn't see him, only his feet, because those damn ninja freaks were holding my head downwards towards the ground._

_I feared him and yet I didn't know why!_

"Now, Michelangelo," Bishop whispered in my ear "-this will hurt you more than it will hurt me."

I didn't saw his face but I knew it. I could practically hear it, sense it…

Bishop had smiled.

Then I saw a pistol getting closer, my eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of a needle inside it.

"_Oh Shell…Now I'm really scared!" _a voice shouted in my head, my struggles increasing in my panic.

I gathered the courage to raise my head to face him, glaring all my hatred and anger at him. I hated him…

But…when I did that I wished I hadn't looked…

"No…." I whispered to myself, my eyes widening in shock. He followed my gaze, smirking evilly, commenting, "Can you see now turtle?" turning back towards me, smirking as his dark eyes started right at me through the sunglasses, "you have no chance of winning…" and suddenly he inserted a needle in my neck.

Then I was released. I fell to the ground, blinking away the blurriness.

I could hear two voices laughing….

_Evil laughter…villains…bad guys….superheroes….down…._

In few seconds I felt really dizzy, the world whirling around me.

I turned my head again and I felt a cold tear run down my face as I see my brothers laying there, unconscious and hurt…

I yearned for the darkness to take me but then….

Just like in a dream…

I snapped!

I stood up slowly, my anger filling my body as I felt the ninjas and Bishop and even Shredder's gaze towards me.

I didn't care! I needed to see my brothers! Just one more time, one more time I can be with them…

_I knew I wasn't the Mikey they all knew. _

_I knew it was hopeless for me to be who I was before._

_I knew that all this time I tried to be someone I couldn't be._

_And I understood in a sudden…_

_I can't be the same light that they all remembered, the same life loving turtle._

_I can't smile wider then sun…_

_I can't be you, Mikey!_

I started to cry as I was in so much pain. I could hear their evil laughs again but I ignored it. I walked past, hearing voices as my eyes stared at the pile his siblings were in.

I could hear voices but I didn't care!

I felt how someone was hitting me, my head saw another burst of stars in front of my eyes. I pushed past the pain, stumbling forward.

When I reached my brothers it was already to late for me…I passed out ….the last image in my mind was my bros…

_Sorry bros…_


End file.
